


Give Me Back My Knee Pads

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba gets taller, i guess, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani’s knee pads are missing, and he knows someone has taken them.(That someone is Yahaba)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: Did He Get Taller?





	Give Me Back My Knee Pads

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of my other fic ‘Did He Get Taller?’. I’m not really satisfied with how this came out, but hopefully I can rewrite it someday when I get better inspiration. Also, warning: there is one cuss word, but I felt like it fit with the scene

Kyoutani’s knee pads were missing. He had put them down only a second ago and now they were gone. They couldn’t have just _disappeared,_ so someone must have taken them.

He had set them down on a bench to open his gym bag, which held the things he needed to play volleyball, and when he went to put them in, they were gone.

Those were his only pair of knee pads and he needed them for practice tomorrow.

Kyoutani _really_ wasn’t in the mood to yell at someone, and he didn’t want to go around interrogating everybody.

He was tired, and he wanted to go home. So he resigned to looking around the room, even though he was _sure_ someone had taken them.

He was about to look under the bench to see if they had fallen down, when he saw Yahaba standing in front his locker.

“Missing something?” He said with a grin.

He was holding something behind his back, that was _definitely_ Kyoutani’s knee pads.

Kyoutani was about to go and grab them from Yahaba, but his next action startled him.

_Yahaba raises his knee pads over his head._

Kyoutani raised his arms, trying to snatch them, but he couldn’t reach. Yahaba was laughing now, and swinging the knee pads back and forth in his hands.

He’s now on his toes, one hand on Yahaba’s arm for balance ( _he refuses to think about how the contact makes his skin tingle),_ reaching desperately for his knee pads, but he still comes up short.

Finally, his dignity be damned, he jumps up, trying to grasp his knee pads.  
Yahaba continues to laugh, oblivious to how close Kyoutani’s face is.  
Kyoutani misses on the first swing, and when he hops again, he manages to snag them.

He never really noticed that Yahaba’s arms are now longer than his.

It’s kind of infuriating.

_(No, his cheeks are not red, and he is certainly not thinking of how close Yahaba’s face was to his own)_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn’t really like this, but I felt like I should. I’ll probably rewrite it, so just be aware that one day it will be deleted, and another will be posted.


End file.
